bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūsei Kenzaki
, commonly referred to as , is a servant of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, the princess of the Kasumiōji noble family during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Appearance Kenryū wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a light garment underneath. He also wears gray gloves that extend halfway to his elbows. His hair is a blue-black and his eyes are an icy blue. Personality Because of Enryū's quiet nature, he acts as the spokesperson for Rurichiyo, explaining much of her history.Bleach anime; Episode 170 Normally kind and soft-spoken, he dislikes Ichigo's apparent disrespect for Rurichiyo and often scolds him for it. Even so, he cares deeply for Rurichiyo, and can't bear the thought of her hating him.Bleach anime; Episode 204 In combat, he uses tactics to get away rather than fight.Bleach anime; Episode 171 Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. alongside Enryū and Rurichiyo.]] Kenryū, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and Enryū arrive in the Human World without any Gigai. When Rurichiyo wanders off, the two are forced to remove her from the scene, as hoards of Hollows were approaching. They stand on the sidelines and he is seemingly impressed when Ichigo Kurosaki uses his Bankai to disperse the creatures. They move in to a house next door to Ichigo and attend his school. Ichigo attempts to investigate him, but he uses a high level Kidō barrier to stop him. Due to their overprotective nature in school, Ichigo is weary of Kenryū.Bleach anime; Episode 169 After Ichigo battles an assassin after Rurichiyo, Kenryū explains that he and Enryū are bodyguards for Rurichiyo, protecting her from a member of her own clan, Gyōkaku Kumoi, who wants to kill her to gain power. Kenryū then asks Ichigo to help protect her, which Rukia forces him to agree to.Later, while Rurichiyo is eating dinner, Kenryū angers Rurichiyo and she storms off. She comes to the lake where she and Orihime Inoue are attacked. Kenryū follows and uses his Zanpakutō to create an opening for Ichigo to attack the assassin. The next day, Ichigo awakens to find Kenryū and Enryū frantically pounding on his window, and the two frantic bodyguards reveal that Rurichiyo is missing. At the entrance to the Senkaimon, Ichigo and Rukia come out, and are immediately attacked by the guards, before being told to stand down by Kenryū and Enryū. The group then splits up to search for Rurichiyo throughout Soul Society. Kenryū and Enryū are unable to find her in the palace, where they discover her hat. They enter the building, only to be sealed in by Kumoi. Later, Kenryū and Enryū exit forcefully from the window, telling Rurichiyo that they are on their way.Bleach anime; Episode 173 The two then place Rurichiyo in a royal carriage, who is escorted back by Yachiru, Ichigo, Rukia, and Kenpachi. Kenryū later discusses the current situation with Ichigo, Tessai, Urahara, Sado, Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Uryū.Bleach anime; Episode 174 Kenryū and Enryū inform Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, and Uryū that they have constructed and strengthened a force field around the house, which will make it invisible. However, Uryū and Ichigo point out that's going a bit too far and only makes things look more suspicious for them. About then, Yuzu looks out and, seeing that Rurichiyo's house has seemingly vanished, freaks out. He is present when Hanza Nukui and his team of select assassins descend upon the house and destroy the barrier.Bleach anime; Episode 175 with his Zanpakutō.]] Fleeing with Rurichiyo while Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū deal with three of the assassins, Kenryū, Enryū, and Rukia are forced to stop when Jinnai Dōko intercepts them. Rukia attempts to freeze him over, but he quickly breaks out and reveals the special nature of the Bakkōtō. Biting down on the blade of his Bakkōtō, he demonstrates its powers and easily overpowers Rukia. Kenryū then steps in and releases his Zanpakutō, managing to stall Dōko and instructing Enryū to take Rurichiyo and run. However, the assassin breaks free of Kenryū's trap. Just then, Rukia reenters the fight.Bleach anime; Episode 176 Rukia uses her surroundings to gain the upper hand, but Jinnai continue to sink his spiritual power into his as he devours another piece, once again forcing Rukia on the defensive. Jinnai once again decides to target Rurichiyo. Jinnai tosses Kenryū aside, but Enryū shields her from Jinnai's attack. Rukia realizes that as long as he keeps getting stronger, they can't win. However, she comes up with a plan and attacks Jinnai with Kidō, then counters his attack with her Zanpakutō. Rukia seems to be successful, as Jinnai is frozen solid. Jinnai breaks free, however, and frantically begins eating his Bakkōtō, but having sacrificed too much of his spiritual power to it, the Bakkōtō devours him, leaving Rukia and the others dumbfounded.Bleach anime; Episode 177 He and Ichigo use Rukia's Senkaimon to find Rurichiyo, but they learn that she decided to marry Shū Kannogi, in order to keep Kumoi in line. Ichigo discovers she is a fake, though, as she attacked him in the midst of the chaos. When he, Ichigo, Enryū, and Rukia try to save her, Suì-Fēng captures him. Fortunately, Yamamoto has him returned to the Kasumiōji. Rurichiyo's clan is revealed to be the creators of the Bakkōtō, a device that steals the users spiritual energy in order to make it stronger. As a result, the new 3rd Division captain, Shūsuke Amagai, joins Ichigo and cuts down the assassin forces.Bleach anime; Episode 187 Amagai succeeds in killing Kumoi, but takes Rurichiyo with him to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who he intends to fight. Kenryū releases his Zanpakutō, which creates a diversion for Rurichiyo, but does nothing to Shūsuke. However, Ichigo intervenes and uses his Hollow powers to save Rurichiyo and defeat Amagai.Bleach anime; Episode 188 After Rurichiyo runs away from the compound, Kenryū follows her to the world of the living. The two had a dispute over whether or not to hold a soccer tournament for the commoners. Naturally, he was on the opposing side. Rurichiyo tells Kenryū that she hates him, which leads him to almost commit suicide. However, Uryū offers to help him using a Seele Schneider, which snaps him out of it. Though they use this ploy to get Rurichiyo to agree with him, he insults her accidentally and they argue once more. In order to settle it, the two hold a soccer match. Rather than actually play soccer, they play Kemari, a Japanese equivalent. Urahara constructs a barrier so no Humans can see them or interfere. Kenryū begins the game with the kick off and everyone pours their heart into it.Bleach anime; Episode 205. Uryū, who's on his team, uses his Quincy arrows to fend off Ichigo, and Kenryū explains this is a legal move. Still, Ichigo pursues the ball and is nearly hit by Rukia's Second Dance, Hakuren. After Ikkaku shows up, Ichigo is distracted and the match is Rurichiyo against Kenryū. Rurichiyo explains that she just wants to see everybody happy again, and begins to cry. Just then, a huge Hollow appears that takes the combined force of Ichigo and Uryū to stop. During the midst of battle, Rurichiyo drops the ball and loses the match. However, Shū Kannogi appears and tells them that commoners have been writing letters about the tournament, saying that they want to host it. With that said, Kenryū allows the request and they return to the Kasumiōji. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Being a personal guard to the head of a noble clan, Kenryū has proficient skill in combat should the need arise. Kidō Expert: He was able to construct two barriers around their home in the world of the living. The first was used to stop any intruders and the second was to make the house invisible. Rukia, being the master she is, states that this is a high level Kidō, and one she has never seen before. Shunpo Practitioner: While it is unknown how skilled he is in this skill, Kenryū showed enough might in Shunpo to outrun several hollows. Zanpakutō : When sealed, this Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a red hilt-wrapping and green sheath. The guard is rectangular with vine and flower designs around it. *'Shikai': It is released with the command . When released, it takes the form of a long black sword with five flowers attached to it; two flowers on either side and one on the tip. :Shikai Special Ability: The flowers release a pollen which causes more flowers to bloom on his opponent's weapon, rendering it useless. The flowers will wither if the pollen is blown away. Kenryū can also scatter the flowers on the blade to blind an enemy to allow in the aid of Rurichiyo's escape in battle. :* : Benishidare's secondary ability. He can then use the scattered flowers to rain large energy needles down on his foe. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kidō Experts